DW and Bud Preschool Experiment
by Travis 2014
Summary: DW and Bud can go to 5 other preschool experiment set up by their teacher. No flames or threats allowed.
1. Chapter 1

DW and Bud Preschool experiments

* * *

Miss. Morgan has DW and Bud to try five different preschools as part of an experiment. 2 regular private and 3 religious preschools. one of them is Catholic, one Baptist, and one Jewish. Just kind of like Arthur and them did. See what happens. We begin on Thursday at Elwood City Preschool. Miss. Morgan called them over to circle time area.

"I have, an experiment planned," said Miss. Morgan, "For two of, you to go to, five other preschools."  
"What, preschools, Miss. Morgan?" said DW, "As, in the five?"  
"Two, regular," said Miss. Morgan, "And, three religious."  
"Sounds, good to me," said Bud, "I want, to take part in it."  
"Also, sounds good to me," said DW, "I also, want to take, part in it."  
"All, you two need is, parents permission," said Miss. Morgan, "Then, it is all set."

They went home and told their mom's about it. And then as well to dad's and siblings as well. We begin at the Read house.

"I say, yes to that," said Mrs. Read, "I support, it. Just, like for Arthur here."  
"You, might like it DW," said Arthur, "I sure, did like it."  
"I sure, will enjoy it," said DW, "What, do you think Dad?"  
"I am, also for it," said Mr. Read, "Let, you know about, other cultures."

Now we head to the Compson house. Bud is telling his family about it. To see if he can also go like DW.

"I say, yes to that Bud," said Mrs. Compson, "I support it."  
"Same, here," said Mr. Compson, "I, also support it."  
"Yes, indeed Bud," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."  
"Yes, indeed you will," said Madison, "I, support it."  
"Yes, indeed Bud," said Gussie, "Support from me."  
"So, i can go?" said Bud, "Since, you support it?"  
"Yes, indeed Bud," said Mrs. Compson, "Yes you can go."

Next chapter they start at one of them five schools. See what happens next. 


	2. Elm Street preschool

DW and Bud Preschool experiments

* * *

DW and Bud are going to Elm street Preschool which is non-religious private preschool. The teacher Miss. Douglas greeted them. She knows why they are there. She is a nice woman who loves teaching little kids and she likes them all.

"You, two will like this school," said Miss. Douglas, Even, though it is only for a day."  
"I hope, it is," said Bud, "So, far it seems good."  
"It, sure does Bud," said DW, "Lets, go play."  
"You, kids sure can," said Miss. Douglas, "With, either the blocks, color, or with the toy kitchen."

Bud and DW went to play with the Blocks. A bear boy came to greet them two. His name is Jason Ball.

"Hi, there," said Jason, "I am, Jason Ball."  
"Hi, there," said Bud, "My name is, Bud Compson."  
"Hi, Jason," said DW, "My name is, Dora Winfred Read, call me DW."  
"Can, i play with you two?" said Jason, "I, love playing with blocks, and other kids."  
"You, sure can," said Bud, "We, will let you."

He and them two are playing with the blocks. Until it was circle time and story time as well. Then played blocks until lunch time. They all brought their lunch since they don't cook in that school. After lunch time back to playing with blocks.

"This, is a pretty good school," said DW, "But, i like Elwood city preschool better."  
"I agree, with you DW," said Bud, "Same, thing here."  
"Is, that a good preschool?" said Jason, "Just, want, to know if it is."  
"It, sure is," said DW, "Our, teacher is Miss. Morgan."

Next chapter they go to a school called Rainbow kids. Another non-religious preschool in town. Which is a lot different than other preschools in town. See what happens next.


	3. Rainbow kids preschool

DW and Bud preschool experiment

* * *

Now DW and Bud are heading to Rainbow kids preschool. It is different than the other preschools. More like Pre K. It is a pretty good preschool. Just not as good as their preschool. They was greeted by Mrs. Hopper. A nice and good woman.

"Welcome, to Rainbow kids," said Mrs. Hopper, "I know, why your here. Go play, until desk time instead, of circle time."  
"Thank, you mam," said Bud, "Let's go play DW."  
"Sure, thing Bud," said DW, "To color, since blocks are taken."  
"Okay DW," said Bud, "I do, love to color."

They went to go color along with two other kids. We see a dog boy and a cat girl. Who are best friends.

"Hi, there," said dog boy, "I am, Frank Barker."  
"And, i am Tiffany Underwood," said the girl, "And, who are you two's names?"  
"I am, Bud Compson," said Bud, "This, is my stuffed animal Rapty."  
"And i am, Dora Winfred Read," said DW, "Call, me DW."  
"Nice, to meet you," said Frank, "We, have a good school here."

They colored until desk time for songs and story. They are not yet use to desk. But did as they was told. After that it was lunch time. And went back to color. They sure love to color after all. They are 4 years old after all.

"That looks, like that stuffed dinosaur," said Tiffany, "Is, it Rapty?"  
"It, sure is," said Bud, "That, is what i wanted to draw and color."  
"It, looks nice," said Frank, "I made, a fish."  
"That, is nice," said DW, "I made, this Rainbow."

After that their parents came to pick them up. Next chapter they go to the Catholic preschool. It is named St. James preschool. Same name as their Church. See what happens next.


	4. St James Preschool

DW and Bud preschool experiment

* * *

DW and Bud are on their way to St. James preschool by the Church of the same name. They was greeted by the teacher Mr. Knight. He is a good man who loves children. He is a good teacher as well. As they came in that preschool.

"Welcome, to this preschool," said Mr. Knight, "We, know it, is only for a day."  
"Thank you," said Bud, "Let's go play DW."  
"Yes, lets go play with the blocks," said DW "No one got them yet."  
"Yes, blocks it is," said Bud, "I, sure love playing with them."

They went to go play with the blocks. Which they love to do a lot being 4 years old's after all. A rat boy came over to them. He looks kind of like Mr. Ratburn even though not related to him. Because he is a rat is why. He is more like a mix of Arthur, Fern, and George in one. Not like Mr. Ratburn.

"Hi, i am Henry Winslow," said rat boy, "That, is my name."  
"Hi, i am Bud Compson," said Bud, "Which, is my name."  
"I am, Dora Winfred Read," said DW, "Call, me DW."  
"Can i play, with the blocks with you?" said Henry, "Or not?"  
"You, sure can," said Bud, "So, i say yes."  
"I, also say yes," said DW, "You, can play with us."

Then three are playing with the blocks until circle time. For story time and music as well. Which are religious being a Catholic preschool after all. That is why. After that came lunch time and back they went to play with the blocks.

"That, was a religious story," said Bud, "Unlike, Elwood City preschool."  
"Same, with the music," said DW, "Also, unlike our preschool."  
"It, is a religious school," said Henry, "Which, i happen to love by the way."  
"Seems, like that church," said Bud, "As, in for Sunday school, and mass."  
"That, church runs this school," said Henry, "That, is why."  
"Makes, since to me," said DW, "Now, we know why."

They played until their parents came to pick them up. Next chapter they go to the Baptist preschool. See what happens in the next chapter.


	5. First Baptist preschool

DW and Bud preschool experiment

* * *

DW and Bud are on their way to the Baptist preschool next to the church. First Baptist Church and preschool. They was greeted by Mrs. Evans the preschool teacher. She is a nice, good, and kind. She also really loves to teach children a lot.

"Welcome, to our preschool," said Mrs. Evans, "You, will love it even though it is only a week."  
"Thank you," said Bud, "Let's go play DW."  
"Yes, indeed Bud," said DW, "To, the blocks, which we love to do."  
"Yes, indeed," said Bud, "We, do love playing with them."

They went to play with the blocks. A Bear girl named Tammy Conner. Who is a nice and friendly girl. Kind of like Sue Ellen and Fern mixed into one girl. And also a lot like Emily as well.

"Can, i also play with you two?" said Tammy, "Name is, Tammy Conner by the way."  
"I am, Bud Compson," said Bud, "And, yes you can play with us. With, these blocks."  
"I am, Dora Winfred Read," said DW, "Call me DW. And i also say yes."  
"That, is good," said Tammy, "I like, playing with others."

They are having fun playing with the blocks. Building a city out of it. Small of course. They played until circle time. They are hearing a story of Jesus and singing Christian songs. And other songs. Then came lunch time. Then them three went to play with the blocks. They are almost out of blocks.

"Well, we are out of blocks," said Bud, "Now what do, we do?"  
"I have some, more blocks right here," said Mrs. Evans, "I, just got, them today."  
"Thank you," said Bud, "We, can keep on playing with them."  
"No problem," said Mrs. Evans, "Make sure, you three put them up. Or i could do it. I prefer you three."

They took it all down and put them up 3 minutes before it was time to go home. Then their parents came and are going home. Next chapter they go to the Jewish preschool. See what happens next.


	6. Jewish preschool

DW and Bud preschool experiment

* * *

DW and Bud are on their way to the Jewish preschool. They wont bring their lunch. Sukkot lunch made by them and the teacher will make it. They was never in one since they are not Jewish. So it will be their first. Maybe the only one they will have. Since they wont stay at that preschool. It is just one day thing after all. They was greeted by Mrs. Berg. A nice woman.

"Welcome to, our preschool," said Mrs. Berg, "Bud, can i whisper something to, you?"  
"You, sure can," said Bud, "What is it?"  
"Are, you circumcised?" said Mrs. Berg, "Or, uncircumcised?"  
"I am, circumcised," said Bud, "Three months ago. It, was painful."  
"That, is good," said Mrs. Berg, "You, can take, place in the Sukkot lunch."  
"What is Sukkot?" said Bud, "Never, heard of it?"  
"It, means Sabbath," said Mrs. Berg, "In Hebrew."

Bud went to go play with the blocks. Which has Jewish symbols on it. They don't mind what they have on them they love blocks. Then came a boy named Jacob who is an Aardvark boy. Looks kind of like a young Arthur. Only no glasses. He is more like George and Buster than like Arthur.

"Hi, there," said Jacob, "I am, Jacob Goldberg."  
"Hi, i am Bud Compson," said Bud, "That, is my name."  
'I am, Dora Winfred Read," said DW, "Just, call me DW."  
"Glad, to meet you both," said Jacob, "Can, i play with you two with the blocks?"  
"I say, yes," said Bud, "You, sure can."  
"I also, say yes," said DW, "So, yes you can."

Then after a bit they was called to make bread with their hands. So they need clean hands. It is for lunch. The teacher is cooking beef sausage for the meat. Since it is a Jewish preschool so no pork. Then came lunch.

"This, is good lunch," said Bud, "I, sure enjoyed it."  
"Same, here," said DW, "It, was yummy."  
"You, said it," said Jacob, "Bud, want to go to, Temple with me tonight?"  
"I, want to," said Bud, "I can, ask my mom if i can."  
"Same with me," said DW, "I also, want Arthur my brother with me."  
"Sounds, good to me," said Jacob, "Ask, your parents first."

After school they asked. They was allowed to go to it. Even though they are not Jewish. See what happens next. For it will be the last chapter in this story.


	7. Last Chapter

DW and Bud preschool experiment

* * *

This is the last chapter of this story. DW and Bud are going to Elwood City preschool. They will gets grades for the experiment they did. Yes grades for a preschool. Which happens to be rare for them to give out grades. Them two gets grades for that. They went inside that school. Greeted by Miss. Morgan who was happy to see them.

"Welcome back, DW and Bud, "You both, get an A+ for that experiment."  
"That, is good," said Bud, "That, is the best grade."  
"Yes, it is Bud," said DW, "Thank you, for that."  
"Yes, indeed it is," said Miss. Morgan, "You, can go both play now."  
"Blocks DW?" said Bud, "Like, 4 out of 5, other preschool?"  
"You, bet Bud," said DW, "We, do love them."

They went to play with the blocks. Then came their friend Emily come over to them.

"Can, i play with you two?" said Emily, "Since, we are friends?"  
"You, bet Emily," said Bud, "I say yes."  
"Yes, indeed Emily, "said DW, "Your, my best friend. Well one, of them. Other, being Bud here."  
"That, is good," said Emily, "We, sure are best friends."

Them three are now playing with the blocks. All three loves playing with them and in the sandbox and coloring. They are 4 years old after all. They love stuff like that. In fact the love preschool. Since preschool is very fun away from home. Then it came time for circle time. Which is also fun. Then came lunch time. And back to play with the blocks.

"I, sure missed this place," said Bud, "This one, is the best preschool."  
"Same here," said DW, "Yes, it is the best preschool."  
"I agree, with you," said Emily, "It, is the best preschool."  
"Next, school year Lakewood," said Bud, "For, me anyway."  
"Same, here," said DW, "Next school year."  
"And, same for me," said Emily, "Better than, Mighty Mountain."

After they was done playing they put the blocks up. The end to this story.


End file.
